stonewatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Verin Svell
Verin Svell is a tiefling warlock eternally bound to Mab, queen of air and darkness. Verin's territory of origin is unknown as she was sold to the Cult of Arctis Tor at the age of four. Raised as a slave for the cult, Verin earned her background as an acolyte by performing numerous ceremonial duties and rituals. Her primary duties involved organizing the organization's many scrolls and documents, providing Verin with a wealth of knowledge on the arcane arts. Often closed off and cautious, Verin lacks experience working with allies to achieve a common goal. She has spent her life surrounded by enemies and is hesitant to trust anyone other than herself. She is also extremely wary of groups or individuals attempting to form one. In general Verin has a blunt personality, often disregarding formalities in order to make her point clear. While she is not a violent person by nature, Verin will not hesitate to use force if she feels it will solve a problem more quickly. In combat, Verin uses pact magic and eldritch invocations as her primary weapons. Verin's specialty is winter magic, having been granted power over winter when bound to Mab. Unlike most warlocks Verin does not worship or revere her patron, having been bound against her will. The binding has also removed her hereditary resistance to fire, Verin is effectively an ice tiefling with a high resistance to cold environments and spells. She also retains the tiefling ability to see in the dark. She will not hesitate to use lethal force against enemies and prefers not to leave survivors. History Verin was sold as a slave to the Cult of Arctis Tor at the age of four. The cult purchased her as a future offering to the winter fae. Verin spent her early years working as a slave for the cult while covertly educating herself using the cult's wealth of texts. She was treated as little more than a servant and made to assist with countless rituals and ceremonies, often drawing symbols for hours on end. At the age of 18 she was deemed ready for The Ceremony. This was the cult's main objective, to sacrifice an untouched maiden in return for a share in winter's power. Due to a severe misunderstanding of proper ritual practice The Ceremony backfired, instead forming an unbreakable bond between Verin and Mab. Upon recieving Mab's blessing Verin proceeded to execute the whole of the Cult of Arctis Tor and flee the mountains to begin a new life. Through her adventures in the outside world she falls in with a group of adventurers whilst attempting to aid Gundren Rockseeker. Recent Events Session 1 Session 2 Session 3 Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Appearance Verin is 5' 5" with a slender yet sturdy build. Her background is unknown, but her features appear to have been changed by her binding. Verin's skin is deathly pale, marked in several places by icy ritual tattoos. Two curving black horns sprout from her snowy hair, clearly marking her as a tiefling. Their distinctive shape may hold a clue to her origins as tiefling families tend to have similar horn curvature. In times of close combat she has utilized them as weapons. Verin also has a long thin tail that lashes wildly when she is angered. Personality Verin is a very closed off and cautious person due to being raised in a hostile environment. She is slow to give trust but once it is earned she will be an ally to the death. Conversely, if she feels she has been wronged nothing will stop her vengeance. Verin maintains a calm and level head even in the most dire conditions and is often able to devise unique ways of escape. Verin is resentful of her forced bond with Mab and will often test the faerie queen's patience during conversations. She fears overusing winter's power due to the effects it has on her. She is fiercely proud of her tiefling background and displays her horns and tail proudly. Abilities Cantrips 1st Level Spells Features Key Items * Arcane Focus (Staff) * Holy Symbol * Prayer Book Relationships Deveraux Lumia Aatoril Helfefe Crevari Trivia * Verin is named for the demon of impatience. * Her surname, Svell is nordic for "sheet of ice". * Crevari is Verin's only friend. * The more Verin uses ice magic the more she is changed by it. __NOEDITSECTION__